Delivery vehicle driver efficiency, avoidance of safety and theft hazards, and optimization of route planning are objectives for transportation companies. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to develop new technologies to enhance driver efficiency, the avoidance of safety and theft hazards, and route planning.